


The Time Magnus Helped Alec Feel Comfortable Naked

by heartsdesire456



Series: Max Two 'Verse [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fluff, M/M, Playful Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec still feels uncomfortable with casual nudity around someone he's intimate with. Magnus tries to help him with that in the most fun way possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Can probably be read without the whole series*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Magnus Helped Alec Feel Comfortable Naked

**Author's Note:**

> This actually comes earlier in the series, before the last one I published, so I'm going to order it there in the series, but no, you didn't miss a fic, lol. This one is new. I just really wanted Magnus and Alec's romantic side to be highlighted a bit.

Magnus’s skin tingled pleasantly as Alec trailed kisses along his throat, the warm morning sun shining down on Alec’s back. Alec pulled away and looked down at Magnus with the most adorable, scrunchy-nosed smile ever. “This is weird, right?” he asked, and Magnus gave him a small chuckle, reaching up to slide his fingers through Alec’s hair, pushing it back from his face. 

“No, Darling, it’s wonderful,” he replied sweetly. He pulled Alec down to hug him, pressing their foreheads together. “But I can see why you might feel strange.” Alec sighed, rolling over to lay on his back beside Magnus, rubbing a hand over his face. Magnus tutted, shifting around until he could lay his head on Alec’s chest. “You never take a break, do you, Alexander?” he asked, kissing Alec’s chest beside his face. “Or relax and enjoy a morning in bed.”

“I know that intellectually, people do lie in bed and have a lazy morning, but I just feel like it’s awkward and I should be getting up and doing something, which is stupid, because I’ve got you here and it’s insane I would ever _want_ to get up,” he mumbled unhappily. “And I don’t want to. I want to stay here and taste every inch of your skin,” Alec added, making Magnus’s spine tingle at the thought. “But I feel like it’s weird.”

Magnus grinned, sliding his arm over Alec’s middle. “Darling, your brain is a very unique place,” he teased. He smiled when Alec looked down at his face. “Alexander, you can tell me the truth, I promise,” he said, sliding his hand across Alec’s stomach. “Are you still uncomfortable about us being intimate?” he asked, holding his gaze.

Alec sighed. “Not really. It’s just still really awkward to be naked around somebody else when we’re not actually having sex, sort of.” He flung an arm over his eyes. “By the Angel, I’m a grown ass man who fights monsters for a living and _is a father_ , but I feel awkward about being casually naked with my boyfriend. What the hell is wrong with me?”

“Nothing is wrong with you,” Magnus comforted, rubbing his belly again as he lifted up on one elbow, looking Alec fully in the face. “Darling, look at me.” Alec lowered his arm and Magnus smiled. “You have lived your entire life not being sexual. And you’re not uncomfortable with nudity in very non-sexual situations, I know that because you just took off all your clothes in front of your brother and sister when you fell in the river that time,” he said and Alec grimaced at the memory. “You aren’t ashamed of your body, so it isn’t insecurity with your appearance.”

“Then why am I like this?” Alec asked with a pout.

Magnus smiled sweetly, leaning down to peck his pouty lips. “You are entirely new to sex, and having someone who you have a sexual relationship with. It’s different than regular nudity. Your brother and sister, for instance, definitely do not take pleasure in looking at you naked, they entirely disregard the fact you are naked. As your boyfriend, I do more than just look,” he said with a wink that made Alec grin. “Casual intimacy takes time,” Magnus said sweetly. “We’ve only been in bed together a few times, before long you’ll be walking around the bedroom naked just to yell at me for leaving socks on the bathroom floor,” he said and Alec chuckled.

“I do hate that,” he admitted, and then he sighed, grabbing Magnus around the waist and, much to Magnus’s surprise (and great interest), pulling Magnus until he lay on top of him so he could wrap his arms around Magnus and hold him on his chest. “I know. I _know_. I just hate that this is so weird to me.” He shook his head. “I’m not uncomfortable with you. I’m not. It just feels odd.”

Magnus shifted until he was straddling Alec and sat up, hands resting on Alec’s chest. “I see two solutions to our problem this morning,” he said decidedly. Alec raised an eyebrow, hands resting on Magnus’s hips. Magnus tapped his fingers on Alec’s chest. “You and I can get dressed and go cuddle on the couch instead of naked in bed, so you’re less uncomfortable.” He smirked slowly, trailing his fingers down Alec’s chest. “Oooorrr, since you’re only uncomfortable when we’re not having sex, we can just have sex again,” he said, making Alec laugh suddenly.

“You know, you do have some of the best ideas,” Alec joked and Magnus laughed softly as he leaned down to kiss Alec. Alec slid his hands from Magnus’s hips to his ass, making Magnus squeak against his lips as he squeezed it. “How do you want me?” he whispered against Magnus’s lips.

Magnus hummed, rolling his hips against Alec’s “Well didn’t take you long to decide,” he teased.

Alec suddenly flipped them over, making Magnus yelp in surprise and then laugh at himself, a hand covering his eyes. Alec just laughed, shifting their positions until he was the one straddling Magnus. “Sorry,” Alec said with a grin. “But I had an idea,” he said and Magnus reached out, grabbing his waist with a giggle.

“Oh yeah? What sort of idea.”

Alec shifted until Magnus’s slowly hardening length pressed against his backside. “I should ride you. Just like this,” he said, and Magnus’s heart stuttered some.

“That sounds fantastic,” he agreed, nodding quickly. “Absolutely great idea. Freaking wonderful.”

Alec shoved the covers the rest of the way down until they were piled somewhere around Magnus’s shins, fully revealing his body. Magnus slid his hands up Alec’s muscular thighs. Alec leaned forward again, smiling as he pressed his forehead to Magnus’s, looking into his eyes. “Did you even notice your glamour has fallen away?” he asked, and Magnus’s eyes widened some. He hadn’t even realized his cat-eyes were showing. Alec grinned down at him. “It’s still crazy to me I do that to you.”

“Well my beautiful boyfriend just told me he wants to ride me, what can you expect?” Magnus said with a wink. “I’m a powerful warlock, but I still have my weaknesses.” 

Alec kissed along Magnus’s jaw and sucked on his earlobe gently, making Magnus growl low in his throat. “Just do magic,” he whispered, rubbing himself against Magnus, and Magnus immediately snapped his fingers and Alec gasped, wiggling some at the sudden feeling of lube. Magnus nipped at his jaw playfully as he slid his hand down to press a fingertip into Alec’s hole. “So convenient,” Alec murmured and Magnus grinned against his cheek. Alec turned and met Magnus’s kiss as Magnus opened him with his fingers. “God, why did I never do this before?” he asked breathlessly. “Repressing yourself is dumb. People shouldn’t do that. I should’ve been touching myself here for a long time now.”

Magnus grinned. “You poor repressed baby,” he said, crooking his fingers just enough to make Alec shiver. “There?”

“Mmmhmmm,” Alec mumbled, hiding his face in Magnus’s neck. “‘M ready.” Magnus pulled his fingers out and Alec lifted himself up, impatiently watching for Magnus to magic a condom into his hands and put it on. He sat up and looked back, watching Magnus spread lube on his length. “Okay?” Alec asked, looking at Magnus as he reached back and took Magnus in his hand, stroking him slowly. Magnus sighed and nodded, watching as Alec lifted himself and, slowly, while holding Magnus’s gaze, lowered himself onto his cock. 

Magnus shivered as he watched Alexander’s wide, hazel eyes dilate as he simultaneously felt the hot, tight pleasure of Alec taking him inside. It was impossible to breathe as the sheer intimacy of the moment hit him right in the chest. Alec trembled as he bottomed out, eyes finally fluttering shut. Magnus watched Alec’s face, sliding his hands along his thighs soothingly. “Oh, Alexander,” he breathed and Alec reached down to catch his hand. He let his head hang as he slowly lifted himself and slid back down, starting a slow, careful pattern as he got used to having Magnus inside of him. They had only done it this way, with Alec bottoming, once before, and Magnus knew Alec had to be a bit overwhelmed by how different it felt to be on top with gravity aiding his movements. He raised his hand and rested his palm on Alec’s chest, biting his lip as he rocked up into Alec some. He groped his chest some and Alec looked down at him curiously. “What can I say? I love a big chest,” he joked and Alec chuckled softly, tugging Magnus’s other hand off his leg to place on his chest as well.

“Feel free to grope all you want,” he teased and Magnus smirked, squeezing slightly. Magnus shifted his hands down Alec’s torso, fingertips skating over his abs with a moan. “Like those, too?” Alec asked breathlessly and Magnus sighed.

“Oh Darling, you have no idea.” He reached a little further down and curled his hand around Alec’s length, stroking slowly to make him harden fully. “Have I ever told you that you have a lovely penis, my dear?” he asked and Alec laughed in surprise, looking down at him with a bright smile.

“What? Magnus!” he laughed, leaning over to kiss him. Magnus smirked against his lips. “You haven’t, but I can’t say I expected you to,” he said, and Magnus pecked his lips.

“It’s very attractive, that’s all,” Magnus said simply. “Nice and thick, not too big or too small, pretty straight. You, my darling, have a porn-worthy penis,” he joked.

Alec laughed softly, sitting up straighter so he could brace himself on Magnus’s middle to ride him more solidly. “I’ve never seen porn, so I wouldn’t know,” he said and Magnus winked.

“You, at this moment, are far better than any porn could be,” he said as he looked over Alec’s beautiful body. “Besides, porn isn’t like actual sex, so you would either grow bored of me, or find it boring.”

Alec moaned softly as Magnus’s hips shifted and he found the angle he wanted. “Fuck porn. You’ll never bore me.” He whined low in his throat as he rode Magnus. “Magnus,” he breathed and Magnus watched his eyes fluttering in pleasure. “Oh.” Alec gasped and clenched around Magnus, who was not expecting that.

“Alec!” Magnus cried in a high pitched squeak that made Alec stop as he looked down at Magnus with an amused quirk to his lips, even as he breathed hard. Magnus flushed and put a hand over his face. “Shut up,” he said, voice muffled by his palm.

Alec snorted, leaning over to tug Magnus’s hand off his face. “Oh my God, what even was that sound? I’ve never heard your voice go that high,” he teased as he leaned in and kissed Magnus, even if he didn’t respond.

“I hate you,” Magnus mumbled, though his pout faltered some when Alec shifted, slowly starting up a rhythm again. “Okay, maybe not really,” he added and Alec grinned.

“Course you don’t,” he said, putting his hands on either side of Magnus’s head for leverage while he kissed Magnus again. “At least your funny sex noises take away from your ‘far too perfect’ problem.”

“Hate you again,” Magnus sighed, though this time he was smiling against Alec’s lips. Alec pulled away some, whimpering a bit as he increased his rhythm and Magnus stroked a hand along his long, muscled back as he enjoyed the pleasure of Alec taking what he wanted. Alec lifted up, arms straight, and Magnus was treated to the view of Alec’s chest flexing when he looked down. He looked down at Alec’s erection bobbing between their bodies, and he reached between them, flattening his palm to press it against Alec’s abs, licking his lips as he just looked. “You’re just so gorgeous, Alexander,” he said, loosely curling his fist around Alec’s length. He was distracted by Alec tipping his chin up, balancing himself on one hand. Magnus looked up at him with wide eyes, taking in the way the early morning sun made Alec’s hazel eyes glow golden. “You’re so, so beautiful.”

Alec kissed him, deeply but slowly, not pushing it. When the kiss broke, Alec nuzzled Magnus’s jaw. “I love you so much,” Alec whispered and Magnus’s entire body felt warmer as a smile burst across his face. Alec increased his pace as Magnus’s strokes grew firmer, and Magnus felt the familiar sensation as he got closer to orgasm.

“I love you, my darling,” Magnus whispered, looking up into Alec’s eyes. “Alexander,” he moaned as Alec’s smiling lips skated along his jaw. Alec kissed down his neck and bit down gently, just enough to make Magnus whimper and arch. Magnus planted his feet and thrust harder into Alec, who gasped. He lifted himself up, looking down at Magnus, who continued to meet every one of Alec’s movements with his own, making Alec’s eyes roll as he keened. Magnus grabbed his thigh with his free hand, driving into Alec over and over again.

Alec pressed his face into Magnus’s shoulder, whimpering. “Magnus, I- I’m close,” he whispered and Magnus let out a rough laugh.

“Same, Alexander, so close,” he breathed, turning his face to press his lips against Alec’s throat. “Oh my Angel.”

Alec clung to Magnus, hands curled around Magnus’s neck and shoulder as he gave in and let Magnus thrust into him and stroke him alternately. “Yes, oh Magnus, Please, right there,” he pleaded and Magnus tried to get him to the edge before he could fall over it himself. Magnus was barely able to breathe until Alec’s body tensed and his nails scraped Magnus’s shoulder as he gave a deep, low sound of pleasure as he came between them, all over Magnus’s hand. 

Alec’s release drove Magnus over the edge and he gasped, crying out softly as he came, clinging to Alec. “Oh Alexander,” he sighed as his body relaxed. Alec shivered in his arms and Magnus hugged him close. He turned his head and kissed is earlobe. “Are you okay, Darling?”

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Alec sighed happily, making Magnus laugh. He carefully shifted Alec so they could roll onto their sides. Alec mumbled, snuggling into Magnus’s side. “I really, really love you. You’re great. I’m glad you love me.”

Magnus’s heart swelled at Alec’s words and he tugged him just a little closer. “I’m so happy you had a little blue baby that needed a warlock, because now I can’t imagine having never met you.”

Alec nodded with a smile, looking up at Magnus, and Magnus couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have never had this man, and this moment right now. “Other than Max, you’re the best thing I’ve ever found,” he whispered and Magnus positively beamed.

“So hey, you still feel uncomfortable being naked?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows, and Alec laughed, rolling his eyes.

“You’re good, Magnus, but I’m not sure you’re that good.” He kissed his chest. “For the moment I’m fine, but I have a feeling I’m still gonna feel awkward later.”

“Oh well,” Magnus said with a shrug. “Prolonged the time I get to keep you at least,” he said and Alec nodded, snuggling close again.

“For now, sure, but remember you get to keep me forever anyways,” he said and Magnus closed his eyes, hiding his face in Alec’s hair before he teared up like a total loser just because his boyfriend was crazy sweet.


End file.
